


Не брат

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: Ты казался ближе, чем брат... но ты никогда им не станешь
Kudos: 2





	Не брат

— Ты… как ты мог?!

Слова срываются с губ сами собой, путаясь и запинаясь друг о друга. Самому темпераментному и нетерпеливому из братьев-черепашек просто не хватает их, чтобы выразить все негодование и возмущение. Что ж, дело вполне для него привычное: доказывать свою правоту силой, подбирать ехидные насмешки или прозвища — и теряться, когда требуется что-то более глубокое и важное. Привычное и обычное для того, чтобы комплексовать и переживать. Но не совсем. Потому что не каждый день, черт побери, убивают твоих братьев!

Да, именно так и показалось Рафаэлю, когда он, уже сбившись с ног, нашел-таки запропастившегося Майки. Тот исчез куда-то почти одновременно с насупившимся Спайком… Слэшем. Но не с ним же вместе!

И вот нашелся… в таком виде, что впору и испугаться. Страшные гематомы, покрывающие голову и плечи, глубокие шрамы на шее, плечах и пластроне, и полное отсутствие сил… это у Майки-то, который, как часто казалось старшим, прячет тайком батарейку «Энерджайзер» под панцирем!

Кто его так? Вскинувшись, Рафаэль настороженно огляделся. Драконы, Футы, неизвестный мутант?.. Никого. Совершенно. Но тени, затаившиеся по краям крыши и меж домами, казались враждебными. А скорее всего, и не казались.

Но лишь когда на месте не обнаружился и Донателло, не склонный, в отличие от мелкого, к поискам приключений на свой панцирь, Раф забеспокоился всерьез. И, кажется, понял, кто стоял за исчезновением его братьев. Лучше бы не знать вовсе…

— Ты… — с губ срывается клокочущее рычание, отдающееся разрядом во всех мышцах. — Ты, мой друг… зачем?! Зачем, черт бы тебя побрал?

А ведь и это он знал. Просто не хотел верить. Только не он. Не лучший друг, самое близкое и родное существо. Тот, кто, как казалось Рафаэлю, лучше всех прочих его понимает. Вплоть до сегодняшнего вечера… да и половину его тоже. Как Спайк мог так поступить?

Нет, не Спайк — Слэш. Это имя Рафаэль произносит сквозь зубы. Имя, гораздо больше подходящее его бывшему питомцу, ставшему чудовищем. Ну, а как еще назвать того, кто решил отнять у тебя братьев, одного за другим, лишь бы ты остался с ним? Чтобы некого было выбирать…

— Выходи! — крикнул Рафаэль в темноту, приподнявшись на одно колено. — Выходи, если не боишься…

Темнота ответила ему насмешливым оскалом дальних звезд, мигающих в мареве смога «большого яблока». И ничего больше. Лишь вздрогнул Майки, наконец очнувшись. И, если судить по расширенным в ужасе голубым глазам, его не узнав.

— Раф… — он произнес это с таким усталым облегчением, что Рафаэль невольно ощутил укол смущения. Майки, несносный Майки, так часто получавший от него по делу и просто по настроению. Порой просто невозможный и сам напрашивающийся на тумаки, но… все-таки брат. И никто — НИКТО — не смеет его бить, пока Рафаэль рядом. Да и в другое время тоже.

— Терпи, бро, — ворчливо отозвался он, перехватив братишку под спину и помогая ему сесть. Легкий, такой легкий… неужели он всегда таким был? Майки, который, кажется, безостановочно что-то лопает.

— Чудовище, — Майки испуганно оглянулся, что-то припомнив, и с легким стоном снова откинулся назад. Рафаэль прислонил его к бортику крыши и выпрямился, нащупывая оружие.

— Здесь никого нет, — заверил он. И недобро усмехнулся. — И не будет, это я тебе говорю.

Не обнаружив опасности, он вновь попытался поднять на ноги израненного брата, на этот раз более успешно. Рот искривила горестная складка. Майки, малыш… каким же зверем быть нужно, чтобы так его избить? Чтобы поднять руку на беззащитного?.. И каким болваном он был, считая этого зверя самым близким существом!

Шаг, еще один… Им надо искать Донни — пока он не стал еще одной жертвой мутировавшего Спайка… и уж тем более, если стал. Лео где-то запропастился, и никто, кроме них самих, не поможет им. Впрочем, и зануде-лидеру он бы сейчас обрадовался. Несмотря ни на что, они братья. Их породнили пережитые годы и испытания, горести и радости. И Рафаэль не откажется от них. Ни за что.

«Ты мне не брат», — произнес Рафаэль мысленно, чтобы еще больше не пугать впечатлительного Майка. И еще раз оглянулся. Чужак останется чужаком, сколько ни обманывай себя. Да, у них немало общего. Слэш казался самым понятным и близким, почти что братом. Но теперь уже никогда им не станет.


End file.
